tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemisia Blackwell
Artemisia Blackwell is is character from bloodfallshq. She is the youngest daughter of Hestia Blackwell and the only younger twin sister of Athenadora Blackwell. Her mother began to treat her poorly after she had killed another with and took her powers and referred to her as an "abomination/bastard child," which, among other factors, led to her growing up to be the woman she is today. After the death of her mother cause by Athenodora and supposedly her older twin sister, she is the last of the Blackwell Line. Her powers work through the manipulation of elements and the other is focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Artemisia is currently the Leader Of the Lunar coven. A position that is meant her older sister, Athenadora. Elders knowing her history wouldn't have accepted her which is why she took her sister's Identity. Artemisia is a member of the Blackwell Family. History Artemisa was born on August 21st as the youngest daughter of Hestia Blackwell, leader of the Lunar Coven, and twin sister of Athenadora. She was presumably taught magic from a young age along with her sister. Both preparing for when one or the other would take their position if something were to happen to Hestia. As twins of the Lunar Coven and daughters of the Leader, there were many expectations to come from them, all which they delivered perfectly. Artemisia was a happy, intelligent, and witty child who often argued with her older sister, Athenadora over the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, Artemisia had perfect control over her Telekinetic powers unlike her sister, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. As she grew she would focus more and more on using her telekinesis than her elemental one. It was at the age of 8 that everything seem to change for Artemisia during one of their festivals. Three of the kids who were in the coven seem to have always bothered her. Bullied Artemisia whenever Athenadora was not around to protect her. Angry when they were forcibly on top of her and cut her hair, Artemisia let out a scream wanting them to stop hurting her and released a surge of power she had no control over which resulted in all 3 deaths and in taking their powers. Athenadora arrived at the scene and screamed which got the attention of a few people before it lead to the attention of Hestia and the elders. Finding Artemisia battered and in the center of the chaos. Taken in to be questioned, Artemisia told them she just wanted them to stop and she was glad when they finally did. Unable to word what she did correctly they took it as if what Artemisia did was intentional and on purpose. Rumors spreading within the coven, they branded her as an outcast. Some acting as if she didn't existed, that Athenadora was an only child, while others who cared for the deceased she had taken the life of took the opportunity to hurt her. Despite her being young, Artemisia learned to grow up fairly quickly. Deciding to become the very thing they perceived her as. The Darker years As a teenager, Artemisia wrecked havok. Considering she had no one that cared for her other than her sister who would do so in secret, Artemisia did whatever she wanted. Having a mother who would turn her back on her daughter and a coven that was suppose to be family ignore your very existence and ever hurt you, she had enough and decided to fight back. Giving them exactly what they wanted her to be. What they saw her as. With her growing hated of everyone around her, including her mother for doing nothing. She had killed many in secret. Having been gone for weeks at a time, her sister would often come visit her in her home, which she got at the age of 15. ( she got emancipated ). Going on with the wrong crowd She ran off and made quite the impact on many lives. Be it good or bad. Despite her actions, Artemisia still kept her kindness intact. She only hurt those who hurt her or hurt the ones who didn't deserved it. She helped those like her. The brokens and shunned. While others saw her as the embodiment of evil, those she had helped understood and knew her for who she was. Still. Artemisia always gave the people what they wanted to see. Killed when they expected her to and when questioned she would always answer "Because that's what you expected me to do." A Wild Game Of Survival Upon hearing what her daughter has been up to and even seeing the aftermath of her past confrontations, Hestia decided to rid of the very thing she saw as a monster. The daughter who reminded her of the man who fathered both Artemisia and Athenadora. Athenadora being the obedient daughter that she was went with her mother in search of her sister. Unknown to her that their mother was planning on Killing Artemisia. The coven approving of the task. Artemisia growing stronger as time passed by. It wasn't long before Hestia located her daughter. Trapping her Athenadora talked to her in coming back. Believing that the coven would take her in. To which Artemisia just laughed. Mocking them, she saw into her mother's eyes and knew. Her intentions with her was to kill her. Athenadora protested against it before Hestia told Athenadora that she had to be the one to kill her. Arguments blew out and Artemisia took the chance of them arguing to figure out a way to escape from the bind they put her in. Succeeding, Hestia watched before she took action and tried to kill her before Athenadora got in the way. Angered Hestia attacked both her daughters. The fight between the three blew over as fire destroyed the room and Hestia was killed by Athenadora. She knew her sister would be devastated considering they were always closer together after she was shunned. To kill their only mother, while Artemesia would feel nothing, it was a different case for Athenadora. But before she could utter a word, her sister fell to the floor. Artemisia catching her noticed her bleeding. As if the feelings she held in all those years came spilling out, Artemisia refused to lose her sister. Despite the small hate she had towards her for hiding the love they had for each other before she left, Artemisia knew she would love her. They were half of each other. With her dying breath, Athenadora made Artemisia promise to go back to their home and take up leader ship in place of their mother and her. Refusing to at first. How could she lead the coven when they hated her? They would kill her on sight. But to ease her sister she made the promise. It was a week after Athenadora and her mother's death and she wasn't sure what she had promised. She didn't wanted to go back simply because the memories she held there weren't so pleasant other than the ones with her sister and she knew for sure they would kill her as punishment for killing their Leader. Even if they could choose another. A Blackwell had formed the coven centuries ago thus a Blackwell must always rule it. Deciding to head back, she made sure, she took everything her sister brought with her. Relieved on the fact that Athenadora always kept a journal, she easily took up the role. Being placed as Leader of the Lunar Coven. for the past 4 years, they all still believe it was Artemisia who killed Hestia and died in the fire that night and it was Athenadora that came back to them. Some justifying why she acted so differently was on the fact that she had witnessed her beloved mother die at the hand of her twin sister and killed Artemisia for her crimes. Personality Due to her childhood trauma of being bullied and being the cause of their deaths along with being cast aside by her mother and coven, she has developed a very aggressive personality. Artemisia has shown she prefers to fight directly for what she believes in. In contrast with her Sister, Artemisia displays to be a more free spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young woman. In direct anger against anyone she perceives as her enemy, her anger leads her to be vengeful. She also has no qualms about manipulating others mentally in order to achieve what she wants. Despite her flaws, Artemisia can be kind and gentle. Always puts herself in harms way for those she cares about which isn't really a long list. While she is kind and quite the pleasure seeker it's best if no one dares to cross her. The darker side of her which no one had the pleasure of seeing it's best to get out her way. Powers & Abilities Artemisia possessed the basic Powers: * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ' Artemisia also possessed individual, personal powers:' * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Percy's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with mind and hands. * Elemental Conjuring: Bestowing a magical being with the ability to create and manipulate the natural elements - Earth, Energy, Fire, Water and Wind - and use them as defensive capabilities, Elemental Conjuring is a unique power that usually manifests itself in a magical being giving them the ability to conjure only one of the elements, rather than all of them; In rare instances however, a magical being may be able to create and mimic all the elements. which Artemisia possesses due to taking the power of witches she had killed in th past. She has yet to tap into the others but her main usage is fire and water which she channels with her mind. * Mind Control: The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. Classification * Upper/Powerful Secrets * She's pretending to be Athenadora. Affiliation occupation * Leader of the Lunar Coven allegiance * To herself Etymology Artemisia: derives from Artemis (n, f.; Roman equivalent: Diana), itself of unknown origin and although various ones have been proposed; of Persian origin from arta*, art*, arte*,.. all meaning great, excellent, holy,.. thus Artemis "becomes identical with the great mother of Nature, even as she was worshipped at Ephesus"; in Cratylus, had derived the name of the Goddess from the Greek word ἀρτεμής, artemḗs, i.e. "safe", "unharmed", "uninjured", "pure", "the stainless maiden"; Babiniotis while accepting that the etymology is unknown, states that the name is already attested in Mycenean Greek and is possibly of Pre-Greek origin. Blackwell: English: habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc ‘black’, ‘dark’ + wæll(a), well(a) ‘spring’, ‘stream’. Notes * Artemisia always tried to be good but the events in her life lead her to do bad things up until 4 years ago. * She fears of exposed. * Artemisia rules over the Lunar Coven: Leading the coven with a kind yer merciless fist. Trivia * She is an original character made by lily, * Elizabeth Olsen is her face claim Category:Female OC Category:Oc Character Category:Elizabeth Olsen fc Category:Female Witches Category:Witches Category:Female Character Category:Original Characters